The Tick vs. Pineapple Pokopo
The Tick vs. Pineapple Pokopo is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis Tick, Arthur and American Maid are sent by the government to save a genius monkey from the clutches of the formidable dictator Pineapple Pokopo. Plot The episode opens with a space shuttle traversing throughout space, when it flies into a cosmic ray storm and Yank, the monkey inside, is turned into a genius. Houston is unable to steer his pod, so Yank flies it down to earth himself. He crashes in the waters of Pokoponesia, and is forced by Pineapple Pokopo to build him a weapon to conquer Hawaii. Meanwhile, Arthur and Tick awakened by secret service agents who recruit them, along with American Maid, on a mission to rescue Yank. On the flight there, Arthur is already very irritated by Tick's antics over their communicator watches, not helped by an incident checking into their hotel, wherein Tick hasn't come up with a fake name, and the best he can come up with is "Nick Soapdish". Pokopo is watching them through cameras, and becomes infatuated with "Janine" (American Maid), and has to shut up ne of his goons, who thinks Janine is a secret agent, while Yank is panicking because his intelligence level is already quickly falling. American Maid, Arthur and Tick are communicating, when "Janine" is invited to Pokopo's palace for dinner. Pokopo is consulting with Yank regarding the weapon, and Yank is unable to remember scientific terms he knew before. Tick is on the beach ready to embark on patrol, and Arthur is in the jungle when he is hit on the head and knocked out. Pokopo and Janine are eating, while Yank is writing in his journal, and will soon be no better than he was before. Arthur has been captured by two of Pokopo's goons, but he is narrowly saved from a watery death by Tick. He is unable to take care of the henchmen before they contact Pokopo, and he is pulled away by their message just as he is introducing Yank to Janine. She tells Yank about her mission, and he tries to tell her something, but he can't quite get it out. Tick is surfing over to his palace, while Pokopo is trying to feed American Maid to his sharks. Arthur is narrowly avoiding the sharks launched at him, while American Maid tries to escape, and Yank tells that the weapon is really an escape pod. Tick soars in on his surfboard, frees American Maid. They all escape, and the episode ends with them all on Arthur's couch, watching Yank's official inauguration as head of the NSA, which he is unfortunately too stupid to realize, and he tries to pick bugs out of the government agent's hair. Tick gives one of his trademark monologues, leaving American Maid absolutely befuddled. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *American Maid *Yank (only appearance) Antagonists *Pineapple Pokopo (first appearance) **Pineapple Air steward (only appearance) **Royal Pineapple concierge (only appearance) Minor Characters *Secret service agents (only appearance) *Houston techies (only appearance) *Government official (only appearance) Locations *The City **Arthur's apartment building ***Arthur's apartment *Pokoponesia (only appearance) **Royal Pineapple Hotel **Pineapple Pokopo's palace **Pokoponesia International *Moon (background) Trivia *Pokopo is portrayed by Dorian Harewood, who later plays Taft. *'Ending Monologue': "You know, gang, when you're a superhero, you never know where the day'll take you. You may find yourself halfway around the world in the shark-infested waters of true-to-life living. Or you may find yourself going down to the store for a lozenge. You can't know, can you? No! You gotta ride that wave, you gotta suck that lozenge! 'Cause if you don't, who will?" Goofs *When Yank is climbing on the government official, his arms disappear. Gallery Pokopo5.png Pokopoandyank2.png Pokopo3.png Pokopoandyank1.png Pineapplepokopo.png Pokoponesia.png Pokopo6.png internationalincident.png pineapplegoons.png pokoposlair.png pokoposlair2.png pokoposlair3.png Arthurbustitoveryourhead.png Arthurbeach.png Arthurflying2.png Ticksurfer.png Tickshark.png Tickshells.png royalpineapple.png pineappleair.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1